A typical consumer computer system consists of a variety of electronic components, such as a power supply, a processor, and memory. The power supply supplies electrical power to the electrical components of the computer. A processor controls the operation of the computer and operates according to programming instructions stored in the memory. Typically, the power supply, processor, and memory are housed within an enclosure. A typical computer system also includes additional components, such as a keyboard, mouse, monitor, or printer.
A typical enclosure consists of a base and a cover with the cover being securable to the base. In such an enclosure, the cover must be removed in order to service any of the components within the enclosure. The types of service performed by the typical consumer are usually limited in nature. For example, a consumer might add additional memory to the system. However, a technician is more likely than a consumer to perform repairs to a computer system. Thus, there is little need for a consumer to have ready access to all of the electronic components of a computer system.
Generally, removing the cover to access any of the components within the protective enclosure exposes a large number of electrical components that are subject to damage. In addition, a consumer may be unfamiliar with the internal layout of the computer and, thus, have difficulty finding the location of a specific component. For example, a consumer seeking to add additional memory to a computer may not be able to quickly locate the appropriate connector to receive the memory.
There exists a need for a computer chassis that facilitates interchangeability of components by a consumer and which directs the consumer to those specific components.